The truth behind
by RivergronOn
Summary: Imaginary story for the truth behind Rivergon tweets,pictures,publication... Is it real what fans see...
1. Chapter 1

_This is a made up story. Nothing is really real and I'm using Dianna Agron and Naya Rivera's names and tweets and all that to try to recreate the made up Rivergron relationship. There are many of us out there that wish this couple is real :)) _

_Hope you like it and you will give me credits and support,because I have a wise imagination which is willing to be shared :))_

_English not my first or second language so be nice :))_

- But why? I don't get it! Why I can't be openly with whoever I want?  
-Because you are new around. First people have to get to know you...to love you and only then you can do whatever you like. Not everyone is Ellen and not everyone is as easily accepted as Ellen. Even thought who knows tru what exactly she must have been before becoming what she is...  
- Ok ok I'm not Ellen and I surely I don't want to be, but I just want to be able to hold Dianna's hand on public and if I want to kiss her to be free to do so.  
- Wait a second young lady..I told you already.. The public has to first fall for you...you fans have to adore you..  
- But my fans see tru me.. Lesbian gay-dar rarely shows wrong signals. I'm sorry ... But my fans KNOW!  
Naya hated her publicist. She has been trough similar conversations many times before. The last one was about a year ago when she and Hemo had something going on. It wasn't anything that special and the fact that Hemo was sort of seeing someone helped the "good" image. Anyhow this time was different. She and Dianna spoke about it and decided to make it official. Why not? It is 2012 and it's the damn USA... Freedom - this is all about... being free to care, share, love and whatever.  
- No Naya !no ! You just got a record deal..you are the sexiest thing on that damn show..  
- The show isn't damn- Naya tried to protest.  
- Yes,yes whatever.. What I'm saying you are on your track to be big ,girl. Don't waste it ,because you feel like loving a chick right now.  
- Oh jeeZ ! I've told you many times before. It's not only now. I have been into chicks all my life. I have always wanted to be open about it from the beginning of my career if I had such. ..  
- I getcha I getcha, but audience is not as open minded as we like to think. Imagine what will happen if all those parents of young fans decide that u r bad example? Do you know how fast that will bury you in the hills of Hollywood? Do you realise that in no time you will be back to no one ? Yes honey life is cruel. So suck it up and go make good with Matt! He makes you look hot and well..the dude ain't so bad looking. Tell him you had PM moment or whatever you girls have. And as for Dianna ... Enjoy your thing in private ...please ?

-Its not a THING...  
Naya was angry. She couldn't believe that once again she was tricked into doing something she didn't like at all. She wasn't sure how she is going to explain that to Di. Her publicist was so much much cooler. He said that two girls from the gayest show on TV dating is like the hottest thing ever. That all this will change lives and will make press go wild. Not that Naya wanted constant paparazzi watch out or anything, but that's part of the business. You become in some way famous and people want to know everything about you . Wasn't it this she wanted all her life ?  
She really didn't know what to say to her friend..to her lover. They have been close for a while now, but only few people knew about it. Not all of them approved, but Naya didn't feel like she needed anyone's approval when it came to Dianna.  
Dianna made her feel smart and talented and special and all those so special things. She was so very special herself. The woman was into all sorts of arts. She loved weird music and that was one thing Naya and Di would never do together- listen to music together. Naya smiled at this thought.  
She left the building feeling down and not at all excited of being popular right now. She didn't have many relationships in her life before. Now when she finally met someone who makes her feel so damn good she has to hide it. She didn't imagine it like that when she was dreaming of becoming a star. On her way to her car she typed a txt to Dianna :  
""Have to see u..Didn't went as planned""  
Dianna responded in a blink:  
""don't worry sweets..it will be fine""  
That made Naya smile. It doesn't matter how tough the day is she needs few simple words from her friend and the day gets brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you guys ! Whoever took the time to read it and tweet me some lovely words ! Rivergron is all I care at the moment !_

_If you have some special Rivergron memories please tell me and I may include them._

_Enjoy a bit more of it..._

**_- ||| CHAPTER TWO ||| -_**

- I hate him .. I seriously hate him – once the door was open Naya stormed in the house.

- Hate is a strong word, sweets .We don't hate people .We dislike them. - Dianna stated while closing the door behind her friend.

- Okay, okay whatever.. I strongly dislike him. Better? - said Naya turning to face her companion.

- Better! Now can I get a hug ?

- Jeeez I don't think I will ever get used to your "flower power" state of mind. - was all that Naya said while tightly hugging Di.

Dianna laughed out loud at this one. She never considered herself a "flower power" person at all, but she must admit she liked the idea of living in the 60s and 70s.

- Fancy glass of wine? - Dianna offered.

- Sure .Do u have any red ?

- Yes, I do!

Naya was on her way to the computer and as she passed by the couch she dropped off the big hand bag she was caring.

- This thing will break my shoulder some day, but damn I love to have all I need when I need it.

- You are insane, you know that... All I need is mu phone and credit card ... Would never walk around with some sort of rucksack, doesn't matter what label is on it. Anyhow! Before you start googling yourself again tell me what your publicist said that is so dramatically bad..

- Well ...according to him I'm still technically "no one yet"... sooo... – she didn't finish the sentence, because Dianna did that instead...

- Soooo you cannot really be with me?Beeecause I'm another " no one yet"?

- Something like that. Don't get offended by this.. Please please pleaaaase .. He is a moron!

- Oh stop it .. I won't even bother waste time thinking of being offended by him! - Dianna smiled and took two wine glasses from the top shelf in the kitchen and Naya was already at the computer looking at some post that Dianna was writing for her site YMC.

- Di? Elephants? Again?

Dianna had a big smile on her face when she came around Naya with her glass of Cabernet.

- What can I do? I love them.

- Tell me again why you like them ? - Naya already was smiling, because she has heard this story few times before.

- Because I associate with them. I'm clumsy, but I'm doing my best to be gentle. - At that point Di was laughing and Naya was enjoying looking at her. This woman had the best smile ever. There was nothing else that could beat the emotions that arose in her when she was looking at smiling Dianna Agron.

- But Di you were ballerina when you were little. - Naya realised she has seen some cute pictures of Dianna in ballerina outfit.

- That was a poor attempt of my mom's to make me move more femininely around and have a better posture and so on. Didn't work that well .. I'm still the worst at glee rehearsals.

- After Cory

- After Cory - that said in unison.

Both girls were laughing at the memory of Cory trying to follow the lead of the choreographers on set.

Di was leaning over Naya's shoulder now whispering in her ear:

- I don't care what your publicist said I fell incredible.. That's all I care.

Naya smiled and turned to catch Dianna's lips in soft slow gentle kiss.

-Nooow where was I?

- Nay .. Googling yourself is lame ... Kinda ..

- It's not lame at all... I like seeing what fans post .. - Naya said with a smile.

- And this with the fans is the lame-st excuse you could come up with.

- Hey hey you are the one who loooves interacting with gleeks.

Dianna was pulling a chair ready to sit next to Naya who was already typing her tumblr password.

- Nay I just feel like I need to give them something more than the usual. It wasn't that long ago when we were them - sitting at home staring at the screen and dreaming of red carpets and fancy parties. - Dianna said with some sadness in her tone.

- I know Di.. And being honest that's one of the reasons I have this account and I've opened twitter. It's great to make them feel special.

- It is indeed. Let's see what's new around us that we don't know. – she said while leaning on Naya's shoulder.

The girls turned their faces to the computer and started reading different posts and liking different picture.  
In nights like this Naya was feeling good. She realised that all the fuzz about being famous is in many ways fake. At home she is her old self with that one person she cared most.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello guys ! This is around something that was posted last year in the summer !_

_Hope you Enjoy it !_

_Xxx_

- Chapter three -

- Nay you have to get some roommates or something. This house is creepy ... it's so big .. And .. Don't you feel lonely when you are on your own? - Dianna said as she was entering the huge living room in Naya's new house. It had the biggest couches Dianna has ever seen placed just in front of the fire place and TV that was hanging just above it. There was a big window entrance to the back yard gardens right ahead and from inside you could see the shining small fountain in the middle of it.

- Being honest I do... I mean I do feel lonely. But I'm from LA and always have had that thought that if I get a huge house with celebrities for neighbours I will be the happiest woman in town. - There was sadness in Naya's tone. - So the first big investment is this one. I feel proud in a way, but surely not as happy as dreamed ...when no one I care is around.

- I don't believe in this material happiness.. You know that!

- I do know. And I think I came to the same conclusion the other way around. - Naya said as she approached Dianna from behind and hugged her while staring at the dark gardens.

- Sooo shall we watch some old black and white movie that will make us dream of being Hollywood stars in the 50s? - Dianna suggested as she turned around ready to steal a kiss from her girl.

- You and your old black and white movies. I wouldn't mind watching some cheesy romantic comedy from which ever era so shoot your pick. – Naya's said smiling.  
- Then "How to marry a millionaire" it is ! - was Dianna's answer as she reached once again for Naya's lips. - Gosh I have missed you today. - Di said just before she placed her mouth on Nay's.

-I start to think you have some serious crush on Marilyn, Di. - was all the Latina could say before she felt the familiar strawberry taste on her lips.  
Moments like this were that made her the happiest person alive-to be with the one she deeply loved and cared about, to be in her own house surrounded by the silence of the night. And to be doing exactly this !

Dianna was sitting on the enormous sofa playing with her phone.

- Di .. Are you tweeting?

- Maybe! - there was something in Dianna's smile this time, but Naya didn't have time to think about it. She was preparing a tray with wine and some nice cheeses she found in her fridge. She decided to add some grapes and cream crackers. It wasn't dinner, but surely it could be a tasty snack for the movie.  
As she approached the big living room table her phone started ringing. Naya couldn't even think who could that be calling that late, so she was honestly surprised to see her publicist face shining on the screen.

- Hi Maar...

- What the fock I told you the other day Naya? Didn't I asked you to do whatever you do with Dianna in private.. You don't have to announce it to the damn world. Do you know how that may affect you? No you don't cause you don't think...

- Mark ... Mark ...Sloooow down first of all - Naya had to yell at the phone and then she turned to face Dianna who was looking at her all innocently and shy. - I have no idea what the hell you are talking about. So care to explain? - Naya asked still with a surprise in her voice.

- Open your damn twitter and tell that friend of yours to stop it. Like NOW!

- To stop what? - She didn't get any answer her publicist has already hanged she heard :

- Ops - coming out of Dianna's lips. - I think i may have put something on twitter that drove him mad - The blond girl continued with a secret smile. She didn't feel guilty, but now she was a bit worried at to what reaction her latina lady may have to the post.

- " Nothin classier than a glass of red & "how to marry a millionaire w/ nayarivera #whatididlastnight"- Naya read out loud and smiled. - you are my classy angel ,aren't you?

- So you aren't mad or upset ? - Dianna asked while jumping up and trying to squeeze Naya as tight as she could.

- Why would I be? I thought we have discussed all this before Di. Plus he can tell me what I can post or not, but he certainly can't do that to you.

- Oh, I'm so happy. I just felt the need to share this with the world. To share how happy I am.

- I think the tag you have wrote says more than the whole tweet itself - Naya laughed loudly and all Dianna could do was stare. She loved the look on Naya's face when she was happy. She loved to know she was the one who made her happy. - "#whatididlastnight" ? Why it's in past tense ?

- "What you did last night " is yet to come sweets - Dianna smiled - that special secret smile that was only for the Latina to see.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for the loveliest words guys ! _

**- ||| Chapter Four ||| -**

- The demand of being prettier,sexier,more talented than any one else or being more original than anyone else in this town is insane. - Naya was continuing with her random outburst while enjoying the July sun around the pool. - I can't afford to be less fit or eat whatever I think I can, anymore. Now I'm at a certain point where I have been constantly watched by press or fans...

- This is very much true,but I still believe we are the ones in charge of some specific boundaries to whatever we like to represent.

- You still believe that ?- Naya asked surprised.

She has been in the movie business longer than any one else from her glee friends and she had been trough all the possible stages before the success. Her mother was her agent at the beginning and as most mothers she blindly believed her daughter is the cutes and most talented little girl out there. Back then Naya wouldn't know what means to be rejected a job from a show or a company,but later on in her teenage years it all came to few main things - must be pretty, must be original, must be different. LA is full of pretty talented and original people. The task to shine above is unreal. At some stage she gave up on the idea of becoming a main character in a movie or a series. Life suddenly got all so complicated. Her mother was fighting with her father anytime they happen to be together at home. At school she was bullied for anything that comes up in mind. She thought life doesn't get any worse.  
She even went trough a stage of cutting herself with blades and the physical pain gave some light relief to the mental agony.

All those thoughts were running quickly trough her mind,but it wasn't a reason to be sad. It's something that build her present character .

- I think you haven't been long enough in this town or in this industry to be affected or I rather say infected by it. - said Naya turnin towards her beautiful girl.

- Maybe. But I still think you are spending way too much time in the gym instead of exercising with me - Dianna said with teasing voice.

She loved the way Naya was dedicated to look good,to feel good and be good,but she really did believe in staying true to yourself first of all. If it feels like you are forced to do one thing or another means you are doing it against your will.

- Di ... I will be fine ! Im sorry I got into my random thoughts...again. And trust me if I don't feel good about doing something I won't. I promise. - Naya moved closer on the recliner and despite the heat she hugged Dianna tightly.

Dianna was a different kind of person. Yes, indeed she was new to the industry and she hasn't felt all the stress that many have,but she as well has never been the popular girl at school. She was the average one. The one that has been asked out on a date as a second option and becoming a hollywood start almost over night with being recognized almost everywhere was overwhelming. She realised her luck and she felt like paying forward was the right thing to do. She was dreaming of creating a web place where she could share not only her thoughts,but her own inspirations and motivations. A place where many could be represented and shine. A place where if you were published you could be discovered. And this part of Dianna was the part that Naya loved most. Her dedication to make a change , to help strangers being presented to the world. The Latina was admiring her friend. She wished her own soul was so pure and was sure that Dianna radiates only goodness and love.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello guys...long time no see..for which im very truly sorry ! I had some personal problems..._

**||| - Chapter 5 - ||| **

- I need to see you ... It's been way too long ... I know you are busy .. I am busy,but gosh Di I miss you.. It's hurting ... I am hurting ...

- Naya ... Na-ya ... Slow down .. Please sweets ... Slow down ... Jut take a deep breath .. I miss you too ...

- If it wasn't for this stupid stupid agent I have, I would been there in an instant .. I would have been there since day one ... - says Naya in one breath ones again.

- I know ! I know you would,but look at the bright side of this day ... You have got a call from no one else ,BUT Sir Elton John. - Dianna tried to diverse the conversation into direction that is less sensitive and more positive.

- Well .. Yes ... That was pretty awesome,wasn't it ?! But I could have got the call even in Paris...and plus I feel guilty for making the ''drama queen'' comments towards him-Naya keeps talking until Dianna interrupts her..

- You are my pride my sweet little girl... I love you so much and I'm so happy that things finally are going the way you want them to. We all sometimes prejudge and say things we regret later...

- Just like by the way I still hurt ... Not seeing you .. Touching you ... Kissing your lips...neck...breast.. - Naya's voice was a soft whisper in Dianna's ear.

They started having this late night/early morning phone conversation since day one of Dianna's arrival in Paris.

She was excited to be in this big production with movie stars as De Niro and Pfeiffer and surely she would never even dreamed to be cast along side such names,but now that was her reality and she really enjoyed it, missing Naya was something different. Something that she couldnt explain and couldnt overcome.

- This week I'm going to watch my brothers walk at the first game in Tennessee ... I can't wait. Me and Nickayla are flying on Tuesday And then...then I'm gonna see you my love.

There was always a way to make it work.

There was always something that could be done so they could meet each other.

At first Naya was afraid of the long distance,but as usual Dianna was the relaxed and more practical one in the couple.

One late evening just before Dianna flew to France they were sitting in Naya's garden having a glass of red and enjoying each others company.

That was the time when Di thought is the best to discuss "the situation" as Naya liked to call it.

- We have to promise each other that we will call everyday and share our day life happenings.

- Done ! - said Naya

- Then we have to make a plan..

- What plan ...- Naya couldn't wait for Dianna to finish ...

- If you let me taaaalk you will knoooow - while saying this Dianna slowly moved closer to her lover and placed her lips on Naya's.

- You taste ... Grape ...

In that moment the room was filled with Naya's laugh.

- Grape ?! Is that your polite way of saying " you taste as a drunk"? -Naya asked in between breaths.

- How would I know what a drunk tastes like, you fool ?! - Dianna couldn't stop herself from joining the laugh.

- Well .. Kiss me again and you will know .

This time the kiss was slow .. long and filled with emotions.

Ocean of emotions wanting to be expressed in an instant.

Naya started moving herself on top of Dianna and the blond girl couldn't resist putting her hands on her girlfriends bottom.

- Oh gosh ! I can come just by kissing you... - Naya whispered in Dianna's ear while gently biting it.

- And if you keep whispering slash biting my ear I will be done in ... Like now ! - Dianna's voice was husky and super sexy when she was turned on.

- Is that so - The brunette kept teasing her friend as she kept slowly moving on top. - I want to see you come for me .. I want to watch you and remember it ..

- You are wonderful tonight ... - Di sang quietly in the night ...

- rReally ? Your way of responding to my touches is singing Clapton ?

- It's an amazing song , but you just concentrate on what you have started - Dianna was smiling while looking at Nayas slow motion.

She loved this woman as she never loved before.

She loved her smell ..

Se loved her voice..

She loved everything.

She never thought perfection is real until she saw Naya.

Now ... The perfection was in her arms and she didn't want to let go.

She knew she won't let go.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here we go guys ... Recent events...part one of chapter 6 :) Thank you everyone who found the time to tell me opinion ! To everyone who finds my imagination entertaining... To everyone who ships Rivergron as I do :)_

_My apologies to all of you guys ! Had to re-post this chapter,because for some reason when published parts were missing ! _

**- ||| Chapter 6 ||| - **

Naya had tears in her eyes as always when she was leaving Dianna.

It didn't matter if it was for short or for a little bit longer. She felt as if part of her heart was taken.

The small Latina was sitting at the popular Nice airport looking out the window. She had an amazing view over the sea with beautiful palm trees and if it wasn't for the sad feeling she had she was sure the view would be more appreciated. It was Naya's first visit at the Cote d'Azur and she loved it.

Few weeks back, her and Dianna had their usual phone conversation when it was decided that Naya will fly for the weekend to the French Riviera.

Long anticipated wait,but the day finally came and all that Naya could think about was - Di in her arms, Di's strawberry smell,Di's soft skin and eyes and oh...

She packed a small travel bag and left LA in the late afternoon.

On the way to LAX airport she decided to tease a bit the fandom and posted a quick tweet : international flight time. And in practically no time she got text from Kevin asking her what she had in mind and where she is going.

Kevin was Naya's supposedly best friend,but things have changed once he found out about her relationship with Dianna. It was very confusing at first, because Naya was sure he will be one of the few people who will fully support her decision to come out. Unfortunately he surprised her with his negative comments towards all this ''thing'' (as he called it )and his lack of tact at times.

The irony of the situation was that Kevin was closeted gay himself and he was so afraid that something will eventually come out and his pure reputation will be ruined that he even tried having a girlfriend. Naya wasn't exactly sure what the girl had from this fake relationship apart from minute of fame, but since things cooled off between her and Kevin she didn't really care.

With that in mind the Latina girl decided not to answer his text .She didn't feel like she needs to explain herself to someone who didn't understand her. She decided instead to concentrate on the upcoming weekend in Nice, Antibes and Cannes.

According to google it's the Europe's LA or something like that.

She of course was dreaming of going there,but never really had the reason to. Until now.

Diana's movie set has been moved for two months in south France and all that Naya was hearing on the phone was : Sweets this place is amazing .. It has this retro charm and the feeling is so different from anywhere I've ever been and YOU have to come soon.

As she thought about her girl's excited voice Naya smiled.

She landed in Nice on Saturday morning and she couldn't wait to pass customs and run out the door into the arms of her lover. And once the gate was open she saw Di front row with the biggest smile planted on her face. Naya 's heart stopped beating for a second and all she could think was - I'm seriously the luckiest woman on this planet. Fact !

Dianna was over the moon.

She couldn't stop smiling and talking and touching and looking so damn cute.

They were in the car on the way up the mountains surrounding Nice where Dianna has rented a private villa for her stay in the region. She thought if she is here she may as well do the whole Woody Allen kinda scene with the cute little French villa,maybe small swimming pool,olive trees and of course near by bakery. She even thought of searching to rent some retro car that she was positive will be perfect for the riviera mood.

Eventually she gave up on that idea and got brand new Mini instead .

They were almost in the small village when the blond turned to her companion and said :

- Nay I've been dreaming of sharing all these beautiful surroundings with you. I have so much to show you ..

And all that Naya could do was to stare at her woman and hold her hand. She was so happy to be close to the blond she suddenly realised she hasn't looked outside the car properly.

There were driving a curvy road that was leading up the hill and there were some amazing houses up the rocks with flowers floating down the balconies. Colors as purple ,yellow and pink where all around. And even that it was the end of September the feeling of summer was present.

- I already love it Di.. It does look amazing just as you told me.

- Oh sweets you have seen nothing. .. Wait until you see the house. It's so so cute and private if you know what I mean. Even though here I haven't really seen paparazzi or such that recognise me. So we are safe. We can spend the day around the pool,make some light lunch and later in the evening we are going to Cannes.

- Honey... All I wanna do is make love to you ... I'm only hungry for you ...

- First oh and then awwww and then that is such a cliche ... - Dianna said trying to suppress a laugh.

- Well tell me you don't like my idea better and I promise I'll stick to your plan. - Naya was giggling and trying to look at Di with something as half sad half confused expression.

- We will see ... - Dianna said secretly smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**||| - Chapter 7 - ||| **

Naya always had problems with jet-lag and liked to sleep in in general ,but this time was special. She smiled while thinking of it and kept looking out the big bedroom window.

France indeed was breathtaking.

The villa was absolutely amazing and it was even better than she imagined it. Probably because now all was real and the woman she loved so much was a feet away peacefully asleep.

The previous night they had a beautiful evening ride along the French coast. It was a spontaneous decision to just jump in the car and go.

"Put down the roof and embrace the wind "- as Di described it,but this time Naya was behind the wheel.

At some point the Latina thought maybe that wasn't the smartest idea,because she couldn't stop looking at happy Dianna. The blond girl has covered her now long hair with very classy white scarf and looked so incredible stunning that it was hard for Naya to concentrate on the road.

They decided to just drive down hill until they have reached the sea and then they will drive up to Monaco.

It was the most shiny place and it smelled like happiness, were Naya's thoughts once they were in front of the Cafe de Paris.

Or maybe it was just reflection of her inside.

She was happy.

She was the happiest she has ever been.

As she was thinking this Naya turned around and went back to the big king sized bed where her lover was still sweetly asleep.

- Lay down Nay .. You must be tired - was the whisper that came from in between the giant pillows.

- Di ... - Naya cuddled back in Dianna's arms and kissed her forehead - I am so extremely happy. I don't want this to ever end.

- So it won't .. Sleep now .. And I'm happy too. ..

- You saying it just like "by the way' - Naya could not not smile on her own remark.

- Oh sweets .. You know what I mean .. - while saying this Dianna's hand was slowly finding its way up Latina's shirt. -aaaand I feel like... we haven't been expressing our love enough last night. How about I give you breakfast in bed mon amour ?

- oh ?! Three times wasn't enough for you ? - Naya tried to sound honestly surprised,but once Dianna's fingers touched her nipple she lost concentration. - but ... I mean ... If .. That's the French way of breakfast in bed I don't think I can say no. After all I said I'm open to new things.

- And as while saying "open" could you please spread a bit more your legs sweets?! - the blond girl whispered in Naya's ear.

- Oh my ... - was all that the dark haired woman could say without stuttering as a teenager who was touched for the very first time.

There was not much of hesitation and Naya quickly obeyed her lady by slightly spreading her legs. She knew she is all ready for Dianna's touches. She always was.

- More - Di demanded in a bit harsh voice .. And her hand moved quickly from Naya's breast to Naya's belly. - I can feel your wetness Nay ...

- Only you can make me this hot .. - Naya was feeling as losing her mind and the next thing that Dianna did was so sudden and in a way unexpected that left Naya without a breath. Di just put two fingers deep in her. No hesitation ... No pre-gaming ... No sweet talks.

She started moving fast and Naya loved it. She knew she will come in no time. She could feel Dianna's fingers curved in her and pumping her energy up. She could feel her legs tighten around her lover's hand,but couldn't control herself no more.

She was lost in this moment of ecstasy where the only thing she cared was the movements. Dianna made one more sudden move and now was sucking Naya's left nipple. She knew very well how to please her woman and she surely knew how to make her scream.

The moment Naya felt Dianna's lips and tongue on her breasts her body curved up and she felt as she will explode.

- F***... Di ! - followed by shivers.

Sweet shivers and trembling and kisses and whispers.

- Oh ... do I love to watch you come ?!- Dianna said and gently massaged Naya's center She knew the Latina loved the "after attention" as much as the main game.

- Dear .. Every next time I think I came harder than the previous .. Do you think that's possible ? - the brunette was taking quick breaths and smiling as kid.

- We can test that theory of yours again .. Just to prove a point - as Di was saying this she did that same sudden move and was again inside Naya.

This time she was more gentle,but since it was the second round in so short period Naya was already screaming :

- Faster ... Please Di, faster - hearing those words were enough for Dianna to start moving as fast as she could and with this she came herself.

The heavenly moments of love.

France indeed was breathtaking.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys :) Im glad I got some PM's and Twitter notes from you :)

**||| - Chapter 8 - ||| **

- Do you know what I love most about you ? - Naya said sleepily in Dianna's ear.

- What ?

- Your absolute childish spirit and the way you look at the world around us. You are this incredible pure soul that sees only the best in people.

- Oh ! And you are all so talkative just before you snooze off - Said Di with a sweet smile on her face - Now just sleep my girl ...

- And I also like when you call me your girl - the Latina said almost completely asleep.

Dianna has flown to LA the night before. The official reason of her coming to the states at this time was her brother's birthday,but the behind the scene reason was : she was going crazy not seeing Naya.

Dianna was a person that loved life. She was that kind of person who wakes up in the morning and even of it was foggy or rainy outside will smile and say: what a wonderful day. She was that kind of person who will put a random music on her iPod and dance around the house spreading her hands and singing so loud her insides will hurt. She knew it's silly,but it made her feel even more alive. She loved to walk barefoot on the beach and feel the sand between her toes just because it was the cliche of all things. She liked to feel the sun running on her skin and most of all she loved having all this with Naya around.

At the beginning Dianna was a bit reserved of sharing her secrets moods with her friend,but once she felt something more was going to happen she decided to be honest, to herself most of all.

- Come to mine tonight .. And bring your most lose colorful dress - was all that Dianna said on the phone.

Naya was a bit confused after this short and weird phone conversation,but still did as she was told. She wasn't sure what lose colorful dress meant,but did her best and here she is at the Dinnas door. Bottle of wine in one hand and maybe a bit silly,but a small cute bouquet of flowers in the other.

- Come in come in .. - she heard her favorite voice saying in the intercom.

From the moment she entered the house Naya knew this evening is going to be special.

Dianna's house was like some crazy kids dream. She had a roommate and luckily enough the roommate had just as insane spirit as Di.

Each room in the house had its soul.

The computer room was the French district. The lamp in the corner on top of the french bistro set was exact replica to some apparently famous lamp from Woody Allen's movie. Simple,but stylish and in any other house will look ridiculous.

Then it was Dianna's room that was like some Bollywood dram come true. It had all the colors anyone could think of and the bed was covered with pillows. There were so many of them it felt like it was pillow bed. Naya smiled at that thought. Then there were hanging scarves from above the lamps and ceiling and everywhere. It was so crazy it flipped back to just something so normal.

She loved Dianna's house. She felt like it's small Neverland and it had this amazing energy.

- I'm in the kitchen Nay .. Just put your dress on and come over. If you aren't wearing it already of course.

- Di care to share what the heck is going on ?

- You will see - The Latina girl could hear the excitement and the smile in Dianna's voice.

She of course did not wear the most colorful requested dress and decided to go to the bathroom to change. Suddenly the dark haired girl started feeling excited herself.

She liked spending time with Dianna. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of knowing this girl. She felt this splendid rush in her body. She knew the most beautiful ,the most wonderful the most sweet person on this planet and she was in her bathroom changing in a pretty yellow-ish dress.

Thinking bathroom Naya looked around and smiled big. Dianna's bathroom was a random doodle- land. There were pens and markets hanging around. There were random signs all over the walls. It was planet on its own.

The Latina remembered that ones Di mentioned something about graffiti in her loo,but being honest Naya didn't think anyone believed her. Not until all they saw it and wrote themselves.

- Di ?

- Nay?

Naya was slowly walking down the small corridor leading to the small "Italian" kitchen.

- Oh - was all that Dianna could say when she turned around - You look .. You look - she had to swallow before she continued .  
- Silly ? - Naya had to ask even tho she knew Di had something else to say

- No! Not at all .. You look sweet.

- Sweet ? Oh boy ! - the dark girl couldn't stop herself from laughing.

- Sweet is a decent compliment so take it - Dianna smiled as well.

- Ok I'm taking it. Can you please tell me now what's the reason for this dress up- literally - come to mine party ?

- Well ... I thought we should do something different tonight - said the blond girl and went to her friend.

Only now Naya realized she was still holding the bottle of wine and the flowers.

- Well ... - said Naya imitating Dianna - Those are for you and I will certainly need few glasses of this - she said while handing the items to Dianna and pointing at the bottle.

- You will have to relax a bit my friend - said Di and turned around to find a vase for the flowers and get some glasses for the wine.

- Wine will defo relax me... So hurry.

- We don't have to rush. We have the eternity before us.

- Dianna you seriously are able to freak me out with few words. Gimme the wine and lets this ... thing... get started.

- And that is your idea of getting in the mood ?

- Yes ! I get drunk and I'm up on tables dancing like a stripper - was Naya's respond.

- Ha ! The irony of your stripper comment. - Dianna couldn't stop herself from teasing Naya about her famous stripper audition that circulated few months ago on the web.

- You may get lucky and see it first row. - Naya was not of the people who will be embarrassed from something they have done while trying to make it in the business so she played along. - I may even go with the cut version of the clip .. If you know what I mean.

At that point Dianna realized that she was just staring at her friend - not swallowing or breathing or even blinking. Just standing there and staring... and yes absolutely right..picturing all of the above.

- Anyhow - was all Di could come up with at the moment ..

- Yes anyhow - Naya felt very happy for some reason. Maybe the reason was that she loved seeing the girl before her loosing her thoughts from picturing her dancing half naked. - you look sweet too Di - Naya decided to break the awkward moment with returning the compliment.

- Oh ! Thank you ! - Dianna couldn't stop herself from blushing and she wasn't yet ready this to be seen. She quickly turned around and went to the sink to put some water in the vase. - I thought we can just make something crazy tonight and wearing colorful clothes always brings me to that mood. Plus we are ladies so dress is always appropriate.

- Di ? - Naya moved closer to her friend and she felt sudden shiver that went through her body - Can I hug you ?

- Hug me ? - Dianna said while turning around a bit surprised by the question.

- If that's us ok ?! I just ... I don't know .. It felt like ... I mean ..

- Yes ... Hug me .. - the blond woman said same time spreading her hands and pulling in her friend.

They stand there for few moments each of them analyzing their unexpected feelings.

- So .. Is now the right time to ask : what are we doing next ? - said Naya not breaking the hug. Not yet ...

- Let's see.. Room mate is out of town that's first. Second I made us some snack and third we will dance.

- Sounds perfect to me. Do you need any help ?

- Not really .. just bring the glasses and wine and wait for me in the living room. - Di said.

-Ok bab's !

They both froze.

"Bab's?" - Naya's head was about to explode - " What on earth? Bab's? short version of baby ?Oh...man ...I'm such a loser "


	9. Teaser to Chapter 9

**- Teaser to Chapter 9 -**

" It's insane .. It's seriously unreal " - Naya was having this incredible smile on her face that made everyone around her stop and stare.

Dianna looked at her friend and said nothing.

She liked the thought of having Naya for herself the way she has.

They have been officially a couple for almost a year now.

It has been the most amazing year in her life.

Even with the fact she has spent the most of it in Europe it has been fantastic.

And Yes, it has been official only for their friends ,but baby steps are better than no steps.

Naya was running around the house as a crazy child.

She has reached one million followers on twitter and couldn't believed.

" Can you just stop.. You make me feel dizzy ... Not in the good way " - Dianna was laughing as well.

" But Di one million ?! Do you know how much is that ? " - and after a second of realisation Naya continued

" Of course you know. You are after your two millions. "

" Don't be silly " - was all that Dianna could say before she felt her girl's weight on her.

They have spent the weekend together. Isolated in Naya's house.

The one good thing of Naya's home was that it was up in the Hollywood hills about an hour drive from the city and the flashes.

Dianna liked the place.

It was well hidden in the mountain and most of the windows were facing the very private garden.

" I like being silly ... With you ... Mostly " - Naya started placing mouse kisses on Dianna's cheeks.

" Your touches still do evoke feelings that I always think I can control. " - Dianna was whispering in response.

" And for a thousand time I have to say it and prove it to you - yes yes yes ". - Naya felt very comfortable sitting on top of Dianna.

She has always been the more eager one.

" I feel obliged to give you a kiss for each twitter follower I have. And since I'm very bad at counting I may have to repeat myself. "

" Are you serious now ? Your way of seducing me is talking about twitter followers ? " - the blond's laugh filled the room.

" Or maybe not "- the dark skinned girl suggests innocently pulling slowly away from her lover.

" Come back ... You silly .. Sweet lovely .. Gentle .. Amazing .. Girl ... MY girl " - with that Dianna was changing positions and was the one on top. " I ... Want ... To show you ... My appreciation"

" For ?!" - Naya was a bit confused.

" For the fantastic few days and your hospitality. " - Dianna has sank into her woman's neck and was slowly licking her way down to her breast.

" Di ... my house is your house " - then a moan came out of her throat.

She certainly could not hold in emotions.

Probably the fact that she has been hiding it from the world made it all so much more intense.

She couldn't scream to the world about her love. Instead she did that at home ...

When her woman made her ... happy.


End file.
